The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunbelpapure’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new uniform Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number C58, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number P4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.